Typical guitars use a conventional stand. Instead of a conventional stand, some prior art solutions have used a stand that is attached to the guitar that may be folded flat when in use, and then opening for use as a stand. For example, the 1963 Guild Thunderbird guitar uses a guitar stand that is bolted to the guitar body. The stand was made of metal and magnets in the guitar body held it closed. One drawback was the guitar body had to be shaped such that it would form two of three legs of a tripod, which limited the guitar shape.
It would be desirable to have convenient stand built into a guitar or other stringed instrument.